Organic molecular films are described in, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 below. These documents identify a Langmuir-Blodgett (hereinafter, also referred to as ‘LB’) technique and a chemical adsorption-chemical bonding technique (self-assembled monolayer technique), as methods for forming organic molecular films with a film thickness of approximately 1 nm.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Akira Yabe, An Instruction to Organic Ultra Thin Film, Baifukan, 1988, p. 123.
[Non-Patent Document 2] The Surface Science Society of Japan (ed.), New Edition: Basic and Applications of Surface Science, NTS, 2004, p. 1137.
An organic molecular film is formed in order to achieve, in a thin film, desired functions characteristic to the organic material, for example, an electrical function such as light emission, light reception, electrical conduction, electrical insulation, electrical switching, generation of electrical energy, or electrical recording, and a chemical function such as reaction, surface improvement, substance separation, or substance storage. However, in these conventional configurations, in order to form an organic molecular film with a thickness of approximately 1 nm, the organic material additionally has to be provided with a function for realizing a thin film, in addition to the desired functions characteristic to the organic material. In the case of an LB film, for example, ‘linear chain’ and ‘fatty acid’ are necessary for the function for realizing a thin film. In the case of a self-assembled monolayer, for example, ‘linear chain’ and ‘SH group’ are necessary for the function for realizing a thin film.
Accordingly, there is the problem that an organic material used in a conventional organic molecular film has to be provided with at least three functional portions in an organic molecule. Also, it is highly conceivable that the properties necessary for realizing a thin film impair the desired functions characteristic to the organic material. Moreover, there is the problem that the cost of the film itself significantly increases because the cost for producing this sort of material significantly increases according to the number of functions that are to be provided.